it's half past midnight and you're still awake
by midnightmarina
Summary: Percy wants everything to be perfect, but Nico just wants him. Wherein Percy is overthinking about certain events to come. Slash! Fluffy pre-wedding fluff! Percico, Percy/Nico.


Percy was obsessing over flowers.

Yeah, manly—trust him, he knew. He sat at his and Nico's kitchen table, flipping through some wedding magazines. (Don't even bother asking about _that._ He just liked reading them.) "Hey, Neeks?"

"Yeah, Percy?" Nico said, wetting his thumb with his tongue and flipping the page of the book he was reading.

"So, I was thinking," Percy began, getting up from his spot at their kitchen table and walking over to his boyfr—_no, _he thought, _fiancé—_and flopping down next to Nico on the sofa, "that maybe, for flowers, we could go with either some kind of rose—oh, or maybe we could take some sunflowers and dye them blue?"

Nico rolled his eyes and set his book beside him, upside-down. "Blue sunflowers?" he asked, smiling fondly.

"Yes," Percy replied unabashed. "Unless, of course, you have any suggestions."

Nico shook his head, still smiling. Percy was just so adorable. "Nope. Blue sunflowers, it is." He winked at his fiancé.

"Okay," Percy said. He beamed, then continued blabbering on about their wedding plans. "So, maybe we could put those in, like, vases as a centerpiece for each table? Oh, and I was thinking maybe black tablecloths, and—oh! We could do an outdoor wedding, with a tent and everything! That'd be cool, don't you think, Nico? Ooh, and we could ha—"

"Percy," Nico said, interrupting him. "You want everything to be perfect—and there's nothing wrong with that. Really. But… can't you see that I just want _you?_"

Percy bit his bottom lip. "I… Of course I can, Nico." He reached out and took both of his fiancée's hands in his own, sea-green eyes meeting dark brown ones. "I just…"

He trailed off, not knowing how to voice his thoughts. Nico was right; he _did _want everything to be perfect. He'd only get one chance at this, planning their wedding. He smiled at the thought. In just a few short months, Nico would be his husband, and he Nico's.

"You just what, Percy?" Nico asked softly. He dog-eared his page, placing the book on the side table beside him, then moved his hand so that it was covering Percy's, rubbing small circles onto the back of Percy's hand with his thumb. The corners of Percy's lips twitched up. "Take a break for a while, okay? You're stressing yourself out when you don't have to be—we can plan this tomorrow."

Percy nodded, feeling incredibly warm at the moment. He shifted closer to his fiancé, and Nico put an arm around him as Percy rested his head on Nico's shoulder.

Not long after, Nico heard some soft snoring. He rolled his eyes, reaching across with his other hand to nudge Percy gently. "Percy," he said. The boy resting on his shoulder didn't react, other then to shift closer to him. Nico shook Percy's shoulder. "Percy!"

Percy immediately jerked upwards. "I'm up!" he said, albeit sleepily.

Nico rolled his eyes again. "You need to go to bed." He glanced over at the clock mounted on the wall, only to find that it was almost one o'clock in the morning. "Actually, we _both_ need to go to bed. I didn't realize that it was this late."

Percy murmured something incoherent.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Carry me?"

Nico sighed, but he was smiling lopsidedly. "Fine," he consented.

Percy stood up, and Nico scooped him up into his arms easily, carrying him bridal style towards their bedroom.

When they arrived at the desired location, Nico gently set Percy down on his side of the bed (because yes, they did have their own sides). He carefully began removing Percy's clothes—shirt, jeans, socks—, discarding them on the floor. He could deal with it later. Slowly, as so not to disturb Percy, Nico began to fold back the duvet, tucking Percy in afterwards. Percy mumbled something about flowers in his half-sleep, which Nico found himself smiling fondly at.

As soon as Percy was comfortably tucked in, Nico made his way over to the other side of the bed, peeling off his t-shirt as he walked. Tossing the shirt where he'd discarded Percy's clothes, he undid his belt and slid off his pants, letting them pool down at his feet. Nico stepped out of them, lifting the covers on his side of the bed and leniently, trying not to rouse his fiancé, got into bed beside him.

Percy stirred slightly, rolling over as to face Nico. The son of Hades could already feel sleep coming, washing over him like a blanket, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he was fully asleep. He shifted closer to Percy, and it was instinct that drew them together, legs tangled together beneath the sheets, each one with a loose grasp on the other's shoulders, foreheads close enough so that if one of them chose to rest their forehead on the other's, they'd barely have to move.

It was instinct that drew them together—natural, pure instinct.

And that purity, that natural _love_, was enough for both of them, and always would be.


End file.
